Technomage Return of Eternity
Technomage Return of Eternity Technomage Return of Eternity is a fantasy RPG developed and published by Sunflower studios in 2001.'' ''Technomage was only ever released in PAL Teritories. Plot Dreamertown The story begins with Melvin awaking from a nightmare depicting an earthquake of sorts with creatures traversing deep underground tunnels slowly filling with a blue liquid of some kind. He is later told by his mother (Firna) that the earthquake was not a dream and that he should go to his uncle Rissen's house. After doing some tasks around town and being told to leave Dreamertown. He makes his way to his uncles house and then moves on to Steamertown. Steamertown When he arrives, he finds that the town has been ravaged by fierce beasts and is half destroyed and do not have enough water to put out the fires. Again after doing some tasks for people Melvin enters the mines to find some Zantium ore for a key to his father Godon's house. After doing that and saving Rumtock he enters the crypt where he finds his grandmother. After clearing the crypt Melvin then enters the scrap park to help with the water pump and is soon sent down to the Hive where the creatures that attacked Steamertown came from. The Hive Melvin is sent down into The Hive to find out what caused the creatures to emerge. After traveling through the maze that is The Hive he finds his father Godon that had also been sent down on an exploration team. He gives Melvin a bomb that helps him continue on with the level however after he uses it they are seperated again and Melvin must continue to progress through The Hive. After searching for a bit he comes across large laboritories and find out that many years ago a large spider infected the labs and working space and killed or drove out the workers. After delving deeper he finds a strange crystal that gives him a vision. Later on Melvin defeats the spider and escapes to the Fairy Forest. Fairy Forest The Fairy Forest at a glimpse looks peaceful and calming untill a loud roar is heard in the distance and scares away all the little woodland creatures. Melvin starts to wonder around untill he runs across a fairy city which lets him in. The fairies ask Melvin to go to the capital city of Jelon as they have not heard from them in a while. Melvin does so, eliminating the goblin king on the way. After talking to the Queen of Jelon, Melvin finds out that a mysterious stranger passed through and made the princess unable to smile which just so happens to be the main ingriedient in a potion to clear the water around Jelon. After battling a wizard in a light show he gives Melvin another crystal and gives him yet another vision. Melvin destroys the one who was poisoning the water (a giant frog) and gets a lift to The Canyon. The Canyon After arriving at the canyon Melvin recives a vision of a girl named Talis. He eventually meets up with her and finds out that she is the same as him a Steamer-Dreamer. They both agree that they need to travel to the old mine to see why Talis' father sealed it. On the way to get the keys for the mine Melvin discovers a man lurking in in a cove, and after saving Melvin, Dagomar gives Melvin a Grappling Hook. Once inside it becomes evident that the mine has become infested with mosters. As within the Hive labs, Melvin can see that there was clearly Old One technology as there are Telefloaters. The same teleportaion devices found in The Hive. After finding another of the strange crystals and activating a vision. Shortly after defeating the guardian of the mine the place explodes. Melvin and Talis escape with their lives and head on to the Tower of Knowledge The Tower of Knowledge When Melvin arrives at the tower with Talis they find out that it is covered in snow. After attempting to cross a large chasm Talis falls and is trapped. Melvin determins he must find a way to help her and travels on to the tower. After making his way up, a librarian gives melvin the 4th crystal that once again shows him another vision. As Melvin makes his way up the tower he runs into Dagomar again who unwittingly leads him to a book showing a dragon that has been frozen on the roof of The Tower of Knowledge for many years. Melvin frees the dragon and uses him to rescue Talis who is slowly freezing to death. They then take off to the far off Volcano in search of the traitor Ramogad. The Volcano The Ruins Characters *Melvin *Talis *Dagomar/Ramogad *Firna *Godon *Tumpo *Rumtock Release Dates Category:Plot Category:Soundtrack Category:Release Dates Category:Trivia